


A Moment's Joy: The Ice Rink Series (5/5)

by secondalto



Series: Ice Rink series [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto





	A Moment's Joy: The Ice Rink Series (5/5)

A different rink, the same joy. She was no longer the Chosen One, but she was his. He would miss the quiet of Sunnydale. He laughed. No, he amended, it had never been quiet on the Hellmouth. But he would still miss it and the memories it held. The bad. The Master. Angelus. The Mayor. Adam. All balanced by the good. Jenny. Joyce. Olivia. Buffy.

She was not alone on the ice. Their family surrounded them, celebrating the defeat of The First. Xander clumsily being helped by Anya, celebrating over a year of marriage. Willow and Tara magically keeping balance. Dawn and the other potentials grouped in a corner, giggling.

He was glad to see them happy. They would mourn the loss of Spike later. The always surprising vampire had gotten a soul in hopes of winning Buffy's love. Finding out he was too late, he'd joined the fight, sacrificing himself, finding redemption and saving the world in one fell swoop.

Everyone had escaped the collapse of the Hellmouth, driving east, stopping here to assess the situation. He and Buffy had stolen a moment to employ the services offered in Sin City. The next morning the gang had offered congrats, demanding a celebration later. Which is how they'd ended up here. A place symbolizing all the significant moments in his and Buffy's relationship.

Again the time to leave had come all too soon The others gathered close to him, watching her spin, capturing one moment of joy.

"Time to go Mrs. Giles."


End file.
